JoJo's NXT Journey
by BJ071992
Summary: NXT Diva JoJo is ready to prove herself as a wrestler. Follow JoJo on her path to becoming one of the best Divas on the NXT roster. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have decided to start writing a fan fic about JoJo (who in my honest opinion should be wrestling). I hope you all enjoy reading this.**_

* * *

 **NXT Divas Locker Room**

JoJo and fellow NXT Diva Kendall Skye were getting ready for their tag team match against Summer Rae and Layla. This would be JoJo's first TV appearance wrestling for NXT after being a backstage interviewer and ring announcer on the show for several months as she improved her wrestling skills at the Performance Center. Tonight, she hoped to do well and give the fans what they wanted.

"You nervous, JoJo?" Kendall asked her.

"A bit." JoJo replied.

"Don't be." Kendall said. "Just go out there and do your best."

They heard Kendall's entrance music play.

"Let's go, girlfriend." JoJo said.

* * *

 **Kendall Skye and JoJo vs. Summer Rae and Layla (The Slayers)**

JoJo and Kendall made their way towards the entrance ramp to a few cheers.

"This is a Divas tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first - the team of Kendall Skye and JoJo!" Eden announced.

Kendall and JoJo entered the ring before they gave each other a high-five. Soon, Layla's entrance music hit the arena and out she came with Summer Rae.

"And their opponents. The team of Summer Rae and Layla."

The Slayers soon entered the ring and did their signature poses. Kendall decided to seize the opportunity and kicked Layla off the top rope causing the Beautiful Brit to land outside the ring. Summer stormed over to Kendall before proceeding to slap her across the face. Kendall slapped Summer back before tackling her to the ground and hitting her head on the ground. Summer was able to fight Kendall off before delivering a forearm to her opponent's face. Summer grabbed Kendall by the hair before tossing her across the ring and tagging Layla in. Layla charged at Kendall and delivered a spear before punching her in the face. As Layla got Kendall back up, the latter slapped Layla across the face before making the tag to JoJo. JoJo ran towards Layla and delivered a bulldog before making the pin. Layla managed to kick out at two. JoJo then got Layla up and Irish whipped her into the ropes before delivering an arm drag takedown. Layla managed to recover and delivered a clothesline on JoJo before pinning her for a two-count. Layla then waited for JoJo to get back up before delivering a powerful spinning roundhouse kick which knocked JoJo out. Layla went for the pin, but JoJo somehow managed to kick out at two and-a-half!

"Damn it!" Layla shouted, slamming both her hands on the mat.

Layla picked JoJo up, but the latter was able to push Layla into the turnbuckle before making the tag to Kendall. Kendall charged at Layla, but ended up hitting the post shoulder first. Layla took advantage and made the tag to Summer. Summer grabbed Kendall by the hair before dragging her into the ring and delivering the Summer Crush. The ref counted to three and the Slayers won the match.

"Here are your winners. The team of Summer Rae and Layla!" Eden announced.

Summer and Layla hugged as JoJo checked on Kendall. She was disappointed that her and Kendall lost the match, but remained positive that she would win a match one day. For now, JoJo would have to wait to see when she would compete in her very first singles match.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Four weeks later..._**

JoJo was in the locker room watching Charlotte whine and complain about losing the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Pride. JoJo, along with Becky Lynch, were in Alexa Bliss's corner to not only support their friend, but to also stop the BFFs from interfering in the match. Despite this, JoJo was still waiting to make her singles debut as she had not wrestled a match since her and Kendall Skye lost to The Slayers. But a trip to the GM's office would change everything.

Veronica Lane decided that JoJo would make her singles debut that night. Her opponent would be none other than Alicia Fox.

"I wish you the best of luck, JoJo." Veronica said.

"Thank you." JoJo replied before leaving to go and get ready for her match.

* * *

 **JoJo vs. Alicia Fox**

Alicia Fox's entrance music hit the arena before she made her way out to some loud booing from the crowd.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Ponte Vedra, Florida - Alicia Fox!" Eden announced.

Alicia entered the ring before swinging her black feather boa once she climbed on the turnbuckle. Soon, JoJo's entrance music played and she entered the arena wearing the same wrestling attire she wore at the 2013 Survivor Series PPV.

"And her opponent. From Los Angeles, California - JoJo!"

JoJo high-fived the fans before entering the ring. Alicia glared at her smaller opponent and tried to intimidate her by standing over her, but JoJo wasn't intimidated. The referee soon rang the bell and Alicia pushed JoJo over.

"I'm sorry." Alicia said, sarcastically.

Once JoJo got to her feet, Alicia pushed her again. JoJo gave Alicia a good slap across the face before Irish whipping her into the ropes. However, Alicia kicked JoJo in the stomach before grabbing her hair and slamming it to the mat. Alicia then punched JoJo's face several times before rolling her up. JoJo was able to kick out at the count of one. Alicia grabbed JoJo by the hair before Irish whipping her into the ropes. Alicia then delivered a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on JoJo and pinned her again, but JoJo was able to kick out at the count of two which totally angered Alicia.

"COUNT PROPERLY!" Alicia screamed at the ref.

"Hey, watch it or I'll disqualify you!" the referee told Alicia.

Alicia grabbed JoJo and slowly picked her up. However, JoJo was able to fight back and delivered some forearm shots to Alicia's face before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle. JoJo went towards Alicia and delivered a running bulldog before pinning her for a two count. JoJo climbed up the turnbuckle and waited for Alicia to get back up before she delivered a diving crossbody and pinning her again. Again, Alicia kicked out at two. JoJo went to grab Alicia, but the latter rolled JoJo up into a pin. It looked like she was going to steal a victory, but JoJo managed to kick out! Alicia slammed her hands into the mat and screamed before kicking JoJo in the stomach once again.

"THIS IS IT!" Alicia screamed at the fans.

Alicia ran into the ropes and went for the scissors kick, but JoJo was able to move out of the way! Alicia turned around and went to strike JoJo, when suddenly JoJo pulled Alicia's arm and executed a kimura lock.

 **"Look at this! JoJo has the Kimura lock locked in!" Renee Young said.**

 **"Where did JoJo learn a move like that?" William Regal asked Renee.**

 **"Who knows? But I have never seen a Diva use that move before." Renee said.**

Alicia screamed in agony as JoJo put more pressure on the hold. In the end, Alicia tapped out and JoJo won her debut singles match!

"Here is your winner, JoJo!" Eden announced.

JoJo celebrated her win before giving some high-fives to the fans as Alicia clutched her sore arm with a sour expression on her face.

* * *

Backstage, JoJo made her way to the locker room where she was congratulated by Bayley.

"Great match out there, JoJo." Bayley said.

"Thanks." JoJo said.

"How did you learn to do the kimura lock?" Bayley asked her.

"I wanted to show the fans that I can perform an effective submission hold just like the Superstars do." JoJo replied.

"Congrats on your debut victory." Bayley said before giving JoJo a hug.

Later on, Alexa congratulated JoJo as they were about to leave. Alexa had just defended her newly won NXT Women's Championship against Charlotte.

"Hey girlfriend. Great match against Foxy." Alexa said to her.

JoJo was smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe I won my debut singles match on NXT." she said.

After talking for a few minutes, JoJo asked Alexa if they wanted to get some pizza on their way back to the hotel.

"Sure." Alexa replied.

Alexa and JoJo then left the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**JoJo vs. Carmella w/Charlotte**

The following week, JoJo made her way out to the ring looking worried. She wasn't worried about that fact she was facing Carmella, but was more worried about what happened to Alexa. Earlier that night, JoJo heard Bayley call out for help and ran over to find Alexa on the ground. It appeared that an unknown person attacked her with a steel pipe. JoJo was clearly shaken up by this as she considered Alexa to be one of her best friends.

"The following contest is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California - JoJo!" Devin Taylor announced.

JoJo high-fived some of the fans before she entered the ring and flicked her curls around.

 _F-A-B-O-L-O-U-A-S!_

The crowd booed loudly and started chanting 'you suck' as Carmella and Charlotte made their entrance.

"And accompanied to the ring by Charlotte, she is the Princess of Staten Island - Carmella!"

Carmella entered the ring before mocking JoJo. Once the bell rang, JoJo and Carmella grappled. JoJo was able to put a headlock on Carmella, who then pushed JoJo into the ropes and elbowed her in the face. Carmella grabbed JoJo by her hair and tossed her across the ring before stomping on her near the ropes. Carmella stopped at the ref's count of four and proceeded to slap JoJo across the face.

"You're nothing!" Carmella said to JoJo.

JoJo got to her feet and pushed Carmella onto her backside! The Staten Island Princess didn't like that and threw an absolute fit!

"SHE JUST PUSHED ME!" Carmella screamed at Charlotte, who was trying to calm her down.

While Carmella was distracted, JoJo rolled her up but only got a two-count. JoJo hit a dropkick on Carmella before running over to the Staten Island Princess and hitting a spear. JoJo then climbed up the turnbuckle and waited for Carmella to get back up before attempting to hit a diving crossbody, but Carmella was able to move out of the way. Carmella grabbed JoJo before hitting a vertical suplex and making the pin, but JoJo kicked out at two. As Carmella shoved JoJo into the turnbuckle, she started to mock JoJo once more. JoJo slapped Carmella across the face before delivering a running bulldog. JoJo went for the pin, but Charlotte was able to distract the ref as he went for the three count.

"She's got her foot on the rope!" Charlotte yelled out, implying that Carmella had her foot on the rope when she actually didn't.

Nevertheless, the crowd start to boo. Carmella brought in a steel chair to the ring, which the ref saw. As he tried to grab the chair off Carmella, Charlotte grabbed JoJo by the hair and slammed her into the mat, which was met with more boos from the crowd. Once the ref got rid of the chair, Carmella locked in her headscissors submission hold on JoJo. While that was happening, Sasha Banks stormed over. She had a bone to pick with the BFFs after they ousted her from the group after accidentally elbowing Charlotte's head during her match with Alexa at NXT Pride as well as costing her a win against Becky Lynch earlier in the show. Carmella broke the hold and started yelling at Sasha.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sasha delivered a strong forearm to Charlotte which knocked her out. While Carmella was continuing to yell at Sasha, JoJo slowly got to her feet. This would be a bad mistake on Carmella's part because JoJo would deliver a knee to the stomach before pulling Carmella's arm and delivering the kimura lock. Carmella quickly tapped out and JoJo secured another victory.

"Here is your winner by submission, JoJo!" Devin announced.

Charlotte took Carmella out of the ring as JoJo celebrated her victory with Sasha.

 **"JoJo has managed to secure back-to-back victories on NXT. She beat Alicia Fox last week and has now beat Carmella this week." Jim Ross said.**

 **"Both times with the kimura lock." Renee Young said.**

Sasha raised JoJo's hand in victory as Charlotte and Carmella walked up the ramp.

"This is FAR from over, Sasha!" Charlotte warned her former BFF.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two weeks later..._**

Dasha Fuentes interviewed JoJo over her recent success in singles competition. However, the BFFs decided to make their presence known.

"Carmella, isn't it pathetic that JoJo is being interviewed?" Charlotte asked her BFF.

"Yeah. She's just a peasant with big hair!" Carmella laughed.

JoJo rolled her eyes before asking them, "What's your problem?"

"Our problem is that YOU are taking away our air time, honey!" Carmella said.

"You don't deserve any air time after what the two of you did to Sasha last week!" JoJo said, refusing to back down.

"That what she gets for interfering in my match!" Carmella snapped.

"Not only that, she cost me the NXT Women's Championship!" Charlotte yelled.

"Whatever." JoJo said.

Before the BFFs could attack JoJo, Bayley came over.

"Listen up, bullies. If you want to pick on JoJo, then you'll have to face us in a tag team match!" Bayley said.

"Consider the challenge accepted!" Charlotte said, before her and Carmella stormed off.

"You okay?" Bayley asked JoJo.

"Yeah." JoJo replied.

* * *

 **JoJo and Bayley vs. The BFFs**

Later that night, Bayley's entrance music hit the arena before her and JoJo made their way out.

"The following tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first - the team of it's Bayley and JoJo!" Devin Taylor announced.

Bayley and JoJo high-fived the crowd before they entered the ring. Charlotte's music soon hit the arena and she came out with Carmella.

"And their opponents. The team of Charlotte and Carmella - The BFFs!"

The fans booed at the villainess duo as they entered the ring. Once the ref called for the bell, JoJo and Charlotte started things off with a stare down.

"You think you're better than me, huh?"Charlotte said, pushing JoJo.

JoJo slapped the taste out of Charlotte's mouth before shouting out "WOO!". That pissed Charlotte off and she tackled JoJo to the ground and started delivering forearm blows to her face.

"Never mock my father!" Charlotte shouted at JoJo, which led to some boos from the crowd.

Charlotte then grabbed JoJo by the hair and slammed her head onto the mat before tagging Carmella in. Carmella stomped on JoJo before delivering an elbow drop and pinning her for a one count. Carmella then choked JoJo while she was still on the ground.

"YOU ARE A PEASANT, DO YOU HEAR ME?! A PEASANT!" Carmella screamed.

"Hey! Get off her!" the ref warned Carmella.

Carmella kicked JoJo's back before making the tag to Charlotte. Charlotte knocked Bayley off the apron with a powerful forearm before slamming JoJo's head into the mat. Charlotte picked JoJo up and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle before charging towards her. However, JoJo jumped out of the way and rolled Charlotte up for a two-count. JoJo kicked Charlotte in the stomach before delivering a running bulldog and making the tag to Bayley. Bayley grabbed Charlotte and hit a backdrop before pinning her for a two-count. As Bayley grabbed Charlotte's ankle, the latter was able to kick Bayley away and tag Carmella once again. Carmella ran straight into a running double axe handle from Bayley before the latter hit a running knee drop on the Staten Island Princess. Bayley waited for Carmella to get back to her feet before delivering her _Belly-to-Bayley_ finisher. Charlotte went to break up the pin, but JoJo prevented that and speared Charlotte out of the ring. The referee counted the fall and Bayley and JoJo were victorious.

"Here are your winners - it's Bayley and JoJo!" Devin announced.

JoJo returned to the ring and gave Bayley a massive hug before the ref raised their arms in victory. The BBFs could do nothing but glare at their opponents as they walked up the ramp.


End file.
